Tagged by Noritsu
by Tara1993
Summary: Alright so this is just a simple 20 quick question thing that I was tagged in! read it to find out a little more about me and to see if you were tagged as well! enjoy!


How about a brief introduction of yourself?

Okay, well my name is Tara, I'll be 18 on August 21st. I just recently graduated High School, thank god! And I think I am a pretty fun girl! I love to write and I also love the theater, I am a triple threat (Singer, actor, dancer) and am proud of it! Plus I am easy going and fun to talk to ;) lol.

Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?

Wow, I started writing stories when I was, 13 maybe? It was a while ago. I started reading them first and then I decided I wanted to try my hand and writing some and it just took off from there, I've been doing it ever since.

I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?

I am mostly a serious fanfiction kind of person. I love a good romance so I usually do those kind of stories, but I also like, action/adventure/friendship, and all that good stuff. I haven't written many Humor stories but I'd love to.

Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?

I am probably a fandom whore. I write for so many different pairings and characters it's not even funny. I've done everything from Law and Order SVU, to Pirates of the Caribbean, High School Musical. The list goes on.

What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?

Wow, that's a difficult one. I wrote a fanfic a while ago about American Idol that got a lot of love but I took it down recently. However the one I just recently finished which was an Alice fanfiction based on SyFy's version, has 60 some reviews and I really got a lot of love for that.

Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?

I have 2 that made me most proud. My first was the first chapter story I ever wrote, and it was for Yu-Gi-Oh. At the time I wasn't as hardcore a writer as I am now so I would constantly put off getting new chapters up, and when I wrote the last chapter and finally published it there was a great sense of pride that I'd actually done something! My second story is actually a continuation of the book series A Great and Terrible Beauty (Or the Gemma Doyle trilogy) and that one was the first story I wrote when I was a little older so I felt it was more mature and I worked crazy hard on it. I am also proud of that one

Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?

Most of the time I find writing to be very easy, sometimes it flows very naturally and I think I get my point across. The most difficult aspects would simply be writers block. I can get stuck for weeks on end with just no creativity at all.

Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.

Oh wow, well, I am working on a White Collar fanfiction as I do this so I'll post a little from that.

"Bit past your curfew isn't it?" She turned to find Neal smiling at her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Don't need a curfew, this thing knows where I am." He said flashing the tracking anklet at her, she shook her head.  
"And they think it's okay for you to take random walks in the middle of the night?"  
"Not random, he takes one every day." The man said from inside. Neal rolled his eyes.

"Who is that?" She whispered. He gave her a confused look.

"He didn't tell you who he was?" She shook her head. He sighed and motioned for her to come inside.

"Maddie this is Mozzie." He said pointing at the mysterious man.

9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?

One word: Vampires

Also even though I am not a big fan of people making up their own characters for stories I have done it once or twice, currently in my White Collar fanficiton as you saw above but other than that I think there was only one other time where I put a character of my own into the plot line of a show or movie. I don't mind it so much if the people writing also include the main characters along with their own but when it turns into the story of your made up character then I usually don't read it.

10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?

God I hope not.

11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?

The first fandom I wrote for was Olivia and Elliot from Law and Order SVU. I wrote like 2 stories but I haven't written for that in a while

12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.

Most frequent for me would be Hatter and Alice from Syfy's Alice. What I love about them is just all the crazy stuff I can make them do. Plus the fact that there pairing is so easy to write because they complete each other very well also makes them fun to write.

13. What would you call your writing "style"?

Simple? I don't put a lot into it, I try and find better ways to write but I am comfortable with how I write now.

14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?

I do read other's fanfics. Right now I am between Alice and White Collar. I have a few stories on each that I am really into

15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.

I'd love to write a full fledged chapter story for Monk, I wrote a quick oneshot once but nothing since. That's seriously one of my favorite shows and I miss it so much, I'd love to make a name for myself on the Monk boards.

16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded _bloated ego_?

I take criticism pretty easily. If it's nice criticism. I don't mind people telling me what they think I should fix if they do it nicely. However if I find a review that's like 'your story sucks, you're the worst writer ever' then I'll probably get a little pissed

17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?

I do my best writing at night, like 11 or 12 at night when everyone's asleep and it's quiet and I can just let myself get totally into the story without having to worry about interruptions

18. What inspires you?

A lot of things inspire me, simply watching the shows and movies that I write about inspire me because sometimes I catch onto things I didn't notice before and I can say 'wow that would make a great plot twist, STORY!' or watching TV shows like White Collar that's constantly changing and adapting is great because the more they give me the more I learn about the characters I write.

19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?

Hmmmm… my fanfiction experiences have been great so far, I am so glad I stumbled upon this website and am able to express myself freely as a writer and not be judged by it. Myself as a writer, I am really just someone who enjoys poking around with plot lines and trying to improve them or change them in some way. Writing is a great way for me to just relax and forget about the world for a while and that's what I love about it.

20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.

Well I'll tag Noritsu since she tagged me. I'll also tag Catsey and Rue Mo and Casy Dee! Have fun everyone!

also for all my wonderful reviewers from Small Steps, if any of you are reading this, I promise you that final chapter will be up in a few days!


End file.
